1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to managing contents stored in a storage device, and more particularly, to a content management method and apparatus for storing and deleting content, backing up content, and restoring the backup content.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, problems exist with managing large amounts of information. In particular, related art audio/video (AV) files accumulate in a storage, and a user may delete unnecessary files or back up files. Usually, when a file is deleted, information on the file is deleted with the intention of not using the file after deletion. When a file is backed up, the file is stored so that it may be recovered in order to use the file again.
In the related art, when a user backs up a file, the file is stored in a separate storage medium such as an optical medium, is compressed before being stored, or an image file of the file is generated and stored. When this happens, since space in a separate storage medium or part of an original storage medium is occupied, there still exists a related art difficulty in managing storage space.